


Ночь не ждет. Пустые - это память.

by steinvor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Gangsters, Gen, Hollowfication, Inspired by Real Events, Japanese Occupation, M/M, Post-Canon, японская оккупация Китая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Улькиорра - сын мафиозного босса, Гриммджоу - парень из конкурирующей группировкиБьякуя в деле,Бьякуя - шинигами, Улькиорра - погиб и стал живым, Гриммджоу - арранкар
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> см. James Graham Ballard - Empire of the Sun  
> Написано давно, про что не помню, но люблю

Слишком высокие ставки.  
Изящный брюнет взглянул на массивный перстень c крупным камнем редкой огранки, еще раз взглянул на партнера по игре, кажется, тот был один и не прочь поразвлечься иным образом.  
Бъякуя кивнул в сторону невысокого тонкого силуэта, раскинувшегося в кресле у барной стойки:  
\- Сыграем на него? - говорил японец почти без акцента.  
Силуэт шевельнулся, как будто услышал их разговор, хотя в стуке катящихся шаров и ровном гуле возбужденных голосов это было маловероятно. Игрок непонимающе заглянул Кучики в лицо – шутка? Нет, кажется, аристократ настроен серьезно.  
Силуэт возле бара развернулся, словно по неслышимой человеческому слуху, команде, в рассеянном свете зеленоватых бра отчетливо проступили очертания тонких бровей и решительно сжатых губ. Безупречные линии профиля молодого человека, почти подростка, вызывали в памяти ассоциации с творениями Кановы. К сожалению, скульптор не считался с веяниями моды и украшал головы своих персонажей легкомысленными завитками и пышными локонами, стильные пряди разной длины смотрелись куда эффектнее.  
\- Ночь… - одними губами произнес Кучики прямо в глаза сомневающемуся клиенту.  
Силуэт лениво расстегнул молнию у подбородка аристократически длинными тонкими пальчиками и слегка потянулся: застежка, блеснув серебром, заскользила ниже, как опытный лыжник по крутому альпийскому склону…  
Судорожно дернувшийся кадык и сдавленное «Конечно…», не вызвало у аристократа ни брезгливости, ни отвращения. Он натер кончик кия мелом и кивком подозвал официанта.  
Партия продолжалась.

Острые кончики длинных ресниц слегка затемняли равнодушную зелень самых огромных глаз, которые он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, не считая глаз Одри Хепберн, конечно.   
Когда-то точно такие же глаза, только принадлежащие его матери, навсегда покорили его сердце. Сердце жестокого и циничного мафиози, заправлявшего тогда всем Дарк-Сайдом. Бармен предупредительно распахивает перед ним тяжелую дверь в бильярдные залы.  
\- Опять этот козел Кучики играл на тебя?- Голос хозяина заведения выдавал в нем давнего и заядлого курильщика, изяществом черт лица он напоминал деревянного идола, вытесанного грубым топором викинга. - Я распорядился убрать в номере.  
В голосе главы местной мафии слышалось сдержанное одобрение и плохо скрываемая досада:  
\- Ты как всегда великолепен, мой мальчик, но мог бы и не рисковать, не зря же я плачу твоим телохранителям. Все-таки, хорошо, что твоя мать не дожила до твоих новых «подружек». Вот уж не думал, что среди ирландцев еще сохранились такие ревностные католики, как она… Когда-нибудь это все, - хозяин повел рукой, широким жестом захватывая расцвеченный мигающими огнями, раскинувшийся город, - Все перейдет к тебе, сынок…

«Извини, папа, мне нужны деньги сейчас. Много денег, чтобы перекупать твоих так называемых «телохранителей…» - думает Улькиорра, дотрагиваясь до внутреннего кармана пиджака, где лежит чек, небрежно выписанный шинигами.  
50 на 50.  
Все доходы с данного предприятия – пополам.  
Где-то в ночи, подручные отца Улькиорры, выкидывали обобранный труп неудачника-бильярдиста.  
"Как мы все-таки с ним похожи", - проносится в голове у Кучики Бьякуи,когда он замечает свой силуэт, отразившийся в громадном зеркале на выходе из этого заведения.  
Бледный аристократ, падший в пучине разврата.  
Аристократический имидж поддерживать сегодня довольно накладно, так что шинигами не стал выделываться, набивая себе цену, довольно быстро согласившись на деловое предложение Шиффера.  
Вместе они смотрятся, как самая вызывающе красивая пара.  
Положение Кучики таково, что против их отношений не возражает даже Улькиоррин папаша.  
Между тем, Улькиорре тоже есть, что скрывать.

\- Меня ждет Бъякуя, - извиняется он за то, что отбывает так рано.  
Телохранители сопровождают по знакомому адресу в номер, заблаговременно снятый Кучики.  
Следовало поторопиться.  
Синеволосому парню после тайного свидания с Улькиоррой предстояло возвращаться на территорию, контролируемую соперничающей группировкой.  
Улькиорра на мгновение смазанно отражается в зеркале, в которое смотрелся до этого Кучики.  
Возможно, какая-нибудь примета. А впрочем...  
Ночь не ждет.

10 ноября 2011


	2. Пустые - это память.

Считаясь с некоторых пор официальным «приятелем» сына главы местной мафии, мне приходится быть в курсе некоторых темных делишек нашего общего босса. Сегодня у них важные переговоры и моему зеленоглазому возлюбленному предстоит очаровать парочку богатых партнеров.  
На мой вопрос стоит ли мне поприсутствовать на столь значимом мероприятии в качестве делового партнера или же формального "бой-френда", мой неверный возлюбленный заявил, что не стоит. Видимо речь идет о более перспективных вещах, нежели торговля антиквариатом и сеть традиционных развлечений для туристов….либо мой неверный действительно мне не верен.  
Удивительно, как легко можно привязаться к ни к чему не обязывающим отношениям, если между сторонами не существует физической близости. Дело даже не в ограничениях, налагаемых присутствием гигая, у возлюбленного моего возлюбленного…не слишком ли много повторений? А впрочем, не важно…  
Нашему общему знакомому с художественным бардаком на голове прогрессивно неестественного синего цвета гигай не является помехой в осуществлении его сексуальных фантазий… Не ревную ли я ? Если это так, то я был бы этому только рад.  
Сейчас я сижу в арендованном на год вперед роскошном номере пентхауса и пытаюсь напиться хотя бы до состояния временного бесчувствия.  
Наверное, если бы я не был в гигае, я бы давно уже позвякивал металлической цепью, торчащей прямо из моей аристократической грудной клетки. Или слегка оживлял однообразный пейзаж какого-нибудь пост-апокалиптического Уэко Мундо.  
Наверное, внутри я такой же пустой, как эхо на лестничной площадке многоэтажной высотки..  
Как правило пустые – это память. Память о незабываемой утрате, или о нанесенном оскорблении, о невыполненном обещании, или о боли…Чем больше пустых ты поглощаешь, тем больше ты собираешь таких кусочков чужой боли и страданий…  
Я понимаю это.  
Я столько страдал… Сначала после смерти моих родителей, затем после смерти деда, потери моей первой юношеской влюбленности или все-таки любви? Первая любовь не должна обрываться так жестоко.  
Моя первая коллекция утраченных воспоминаний.  
Потом я нашел утешение в моей маленькой нежной жене, которая принесла в мою жизнь знание о печалях и горестях других людей, живущих за пределами нашего упорядоченного мирка, отгороженного от остального Большого мира всего лишь высокой стеной …  
Всего лишь стеной, но такой непреодолимой.  
А потом страдание поглотило меня всего, на целые десятилетия...  
Откуда мне столько известно о мире Пустых? От моего маленького неверного возлюбленного.  
Иногда мы ведем долгие разговоры состоящие из обдумывания брошенных фраз и случайно услышанных реплик.  
Встречаются они уже несколько месяцев, я присутствую тут же, за стенкой…  
Иногда мы пьем чай, приготовленный в соответствии с каждым пунктом этой напыщенной церемонии.  
Иногда я долгое время не появляюсь здесь, в этом мире людей, где я никогда не жил и не рождался, не умирал.  
Мой "возлюбленный" умирал уже несколько раз. Как и всякий бывший Пустым, он помнит что его задержало на этой земле, в этом бесконечно одиноком мире…  
_Пустые – это память._  
Все, что мне удалось узнать, это то, что он жил с родителями в Южном Китае. До взятия Харбина, Нанкина, Шанхая, до оккупации Японией Сингапура и Гонконга, британских тихоокеанских колоний…  
Возможно, он даже простил бы того японского солдата, убившего его в тот раз, если бы не увидел того потом в черной форме шинигами.  
Мое белое хаори капитана кажется мне тогда – траурным.  
Если бы он выжил тогда, он мог бы написать книгу об этом кошмарном времени, или снять фильм вместо Стивена Спилберга, я не чужд влиянию извне и в курсе стремительного скачка в развитии самых разных технологий.  
Если бы такой скачок люди совершили в технологии совершенствования души… или выборочной ампутации некоторых ее составляющих – чтобы не болело…  
Иногда я вспоминаю нашу первую встречу, в песках, где-то у подножия еще не разрушенного Лас Ночес, и его вопрос, такой неожиданный и меняющий все представления о незыблемом порядке вещей.  
_Если в Руконгае столько воров, насильников и убийц, то кто же тогда попадает в Ад?_  
Наверное, там пустынно и одиноко.

11 ноября 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Наутилус Помпилиус - Негодяй И Ангел
> 
> негодяй и ангел  
> сошлись как-то pаз  
> за одним и тем же столом  
> негодяю пpишло четыpе туза  
> а ангел остался с вальтом  
> и он отстегнул свои кpылья  
> от плеч  
> и бpосил на зелень сукна;  
> небо с улыбкой  
> смотpело на них  
> сквозь муть и плесень стекла
> 
> негодяй засунул кpылья в каpман  
> и понес их сдавать в ломбаpд  
> и на эти деньги купил себе  
> колоду кpапленых каpт,  
> возвpатился назад  
> и ему пpедложил  
> снова поставить на кон;  
> а небо укpадкой смотpело на них  
> из-за высоких окон
> 
> все кончилось так  
> как должно было быть —  
> у сказок счастливый конец  
> дpакон умиpает пpонзенный копьем  
> цаpевна идет под венец  
> негодяй тоpгует на pынке пеpом  
> и пухом из ангельских кpыл  
> а ангел летит высоко-высоко  
> такой же кpылатый как был
> 
> какая у этой басни моpаль?  
> а моpали нет никакой  
> один pодится pогатым, бpат,  
> пеpнат pодится дpугой  
> но каким ты был  
> таким ты и будешь:  
> видать ты нужен такой  
> небу котоpое смотpит на нас  
> с pадостью и тоской


End file.
